Shadow Hero
by Valtieri Bloodink
Summary: Hiruka Setzuka is a shinobi from the hidden shadow village. And.. um.. this is my foyst post, so it might not be that good. It's just the story of this ninja guy. Enjoy. and review :D it's an OC chapter 5 is kind of a filler to slowly add info
1. Chapter 1

**A Pretty Short Prologue**

Years ago in the shadow village, a group of villagers found the dark arts and they started practicing this. The 2nd kuraikage banned the dark arts because he knew of the power. He was afraid that if more shinobi got hold of the knowledge, they could use it for evil. But the villagers were too stubborn to quit. They had no intentions of using it for evil, but they wanted the knowledge. They did not want to be ignorant. So, they fled the shadow village and made a small town where they can have their practice in peace.

Later on, the kuraikage eventually found out about their small town, so he sent a group of shinobi to either bring them back, or wipe them out. It was an A-class mission because the kuraikage knew even he could not beat the dark arts. It was a suicide mission. The only option they had was to convince them to stop.

The 3 sent shinobi, Ayishi Kukeiro, Asami Yuno and Mana Hiro, arrived at the small village. They talked to the leading family of the group. They were kind-hearted and innocent people. They had no intentions of ever using the dark arts for evil, but they wanted the knowledge. They refused to stop their practice. They did not want to leave anything unstudied and remain ignorant.

The shinobi wanted to leave the family alone, but they were given orders they can not disobey. They attacked the people, but they did not put up a fight. After all, even a child of the dark arts can not be defeated.

The kuraikage was angered by the failure. He didn't know what else to do. He was afraid and he could not think well. He sent his best men to assassinate the leading family. He thought that if the group of rebels found out about the leader's death, they would be afraid and stop their practice.

Desimo and Iyana, the ones who lead the group, disappeared and were never heard from again. It is unsure if they were killed or taken away. The rebels believed they were killed, so they obeyed the kuraikage. The identities of the rebels were kept unknown and they were made to forget the dark arts.

But nothing can be completely forgotten. There was one who remained.

**Chaptah 1: Lea**

My hair flew with the wind. It's much darker than usual today. I have grown to love the night sky here at the shadow village.

I arrived at the training grounds. Naytishi, Kitashi and Lea were already there.

"Where have you been, Hiruka-kun?" Lea asked.

"Training" I lied.

"Well, we can now begin." Naytishi said.

We had a recall of all the important things we have been taught so far. Training finished and as always, I performed well.

"Tomorrow, the three of you are going to Konohakagure for the Chunin exams." Naytishi said.

"What are the Chunin exams?" Lea asked.

"They are tests that will determine if you can advance to the rank of Chunin."

"Ah"

"Will you be going with us?" Kitashi asked.

"I can not. You will be going on your own." Naytishi answered.

"Will we be going there on foot?" I asked.

"You can use any form of transportation, as long as you get there before Thursday."

"The exams are on Thursday?" Kitashi asked.

"Yes." He handed us small pamphlets. "These are passes. You may need these for identification purposes."

I took mine and kept it in my back pocket.

"Go now. If I were you, I would start packing and sleep early. The leaf village is quite far."

The three of us left the training grounds and went our separate ways. I went back to my house. I entered and went straight to the kitchen. I live alone, so I do not need to worry about anyone but myself.

There was a knock on the door.

I left noodles in the pot and lit the stove. I went to the door and peeped through the eyehole on the door. It was Lea.

"Hiruka-kun, are you there?" She called.

I opened the door. "Lea-san, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"My house was locked when I got home. My parents must have accidentally locked the door. Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Sure, come in."

She came in and I closed the door.

"Have you eaten?" I asked.

"I'm starving, actually." She answered.

"Good. I was just making noodles."

We went in the kitchen and she sat down in front of the counter.

"You cook?" She asked.

"I have been living alone for 4 years. I can't just keep going out for food."

"Why do you live alone, anyways?"

My throat tightened. I hate having to talk about this subject. I looked at Lea and she was waiting for my response with her beautiful smile.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I—don't remember." I lied.

"That's weird." She inhaled and smiled. "Your noodles smell good."

I chuckled and went to the stove. "Looks like they'll be ready in a while."

"Ah. Since we're going to wait, what about you tell me where you were before training?"

"I told you already. I was training on my own."

"Hiruka-kun, we both know you were lying."

I chuckled and sat on the chair across hers. "How did you know that?"

"I can read you."

"That, or am I just a bad liar?"

She looked away as if she was thinking. "Both"

"Kitashi-san and Naytishi-sensei seemed to have believed me."

"They don't know you like I do."

"You can't be wrong with that."

She smiled.

The pot started boiling. I stood up and turned the stove off.

"Let me help you with that." Lea said. She stood up and handed me two bowls.

I got a ladle and poured noodles into both bowls. "Could you put a couple placemats on the counter?"

"Where are they?"

"In the cupboard to your right"

I poured the soup into our bowls as she got placemats. She placed the placemats on the counter and I put the bowls on them.

"Smells good" She said.

I got a couple pairs of chopsticks. "Thanks" I said as I gave her a pair.

We started eating.

"You know something funny? I used to be so afraid of you before." She said as she formed a smile.

I looked up at her. "I'm not surprised."

"But I always liked you."

I was shocked—but happy. There could be a possibility she means what I think she means. "Now _that_ is a surprise."

"Really? I thought you knew."

"Well, I didn't"

"It really shouldn't be a surprise, though"

"Why is that?"

She looked at me and chuckled. She must have seen the confusion in my face. "Oh, nothing"

I squinted at her. I wanted to convince her into telling me, but I didn't want to prolong the topic.

"I'm really glad we were put in the same team."

"Yeah, me too"

"So, have you packed yet?"

"Not yet. I just got home when you showed up."

"Ah. Well, I'm sorry for being a burden."

"You're not a burden. It's my pleasure having you here."

She smiled and looked down. "Thank you"

We finished eating and she helped me wash the bowls and pots.

"I should really get going now. Thank you for having me, Hiruka-kun." Lea said.

I walked with her to the front of the house and locked the door. "I'll take you home." I said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. You've already done too much."

"I can't send you out in the dark alone. I'll walk you home." I insisted.

"Hiruka-kun, it's _always_ dark." She chuckled.

"I'm still going to walk with you."

"Well—my parents _do_ always tell me that it's rude to refuse help."

"Then, there you go"

"And I would really love your company." She looked away for a moment then, looked back at me with a smile. "Alright, let's go"

We started walking.

"Are you excited for the Chunin exams?" I asked Lea.

"I'm more excited about for the trip to Konoha."

"Why?"

"Who would not love to spend a couple days travelling as a team? Just you, me, and Kitashi-san"

"Ah, I see. You know, I wish I could be more like you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are always so happy— and people love you."

"People love you too. All you need to do is turn your frown upside down—or at least stop having a straight face all the time."

I chuckled. "What's there to smile about, anyways?"

"I have a family who loves me and friends that I love, who will also love me back."

That's exactly it. All the things she can be happy about are also all the things I do not have. I simply nodded my head and faked a smile.

"So, where's _your_ family?" She asked.

My mind drifted away and I saw the very few memories I have of my family. I saw my mother's beautiful smile and pronounced cheek bones. I saw my father's handsome face and his purple eyes.

"Hiruka-kun?"

I looked back at Lea, but it was obvious that my attention was not at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

I looked down. "Gone." I said softly.

"Excuse me?" She ducked her head to see my face.

I looked up, then at her. "They're gone"

"Oh" She looked away and her smile slowly faded. "Do you mean?"

"Yes, they're dead."

"I'm very sorry. I apologize for bringing up the topic. I didn't know."

"It's alright. It feels good to actually tell somebody."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed. "I'd rather not."

"Okay."

There was silence.

"Lea-san" I called softly.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I smiled. "I think I now have something to smile about."

"What is that?"

"Oh, nothing" I said with the same tone she used earlier.

She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but then got the mockery after a short while.

We arrived at her house.

"Are your parents here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll go check." She went to the door and looked through the glass. She then went back to me. "The house is still empty. This is very unusual of them. You can go home. I'll just wait here. Tha-"

"No way" I interrupted. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Hiruka-kun, please, you are doing too much. Thank you for everything, but stop it. Go home"

Just as I was about to say something, Lea's neighbor called her.

"Hold that thought." She went to talk to her neighbor. She then went to her house and gestured me to go to her.

I went to her. "What happened?"

"It turns out my parents are going to be gone for the night and left the key to the front door with Misato-sama, my neighbor."

"Ah, well, good night, Lea-san. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Lea looked down and bit her lip. "Can I ask you a big favor?"

"Anything"

"It's really embarrassing."

"It's alright. What is it?"

"Can you—spend the night with me? I'm really just not used to being alone."

I chuckled. "Well, I _did_ lock the house before we left. But aren't your parents going to get mad?"

"We'll be gone before they even get back."

"Well, sure"

Her eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I smiled to myself.

She let go of me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry"

I chuckled. "It's alright."

She unlocked the door. "Come on"

We entered and she locked the door. We left our sandals beside the door. She showed me around.

"I'll go sleep on the couch." I said.

"No way" She mocked. "You're sleeping with me."

I found it strange that she would let me sleep with her. "Uh, alright" But I had to admit I actually wanted to be with her.

"Come on, my room is upstairs."

I followed her up the steps. We went in her room.

"Get comfortable, I'll go change." She said as she went to her closet.

"I'll just go leave the room while you do."

"That's really unnecessary, but alright. I'll call you when I'm done. I won't be long."

"Sure" I left her room.

I walked around the hall looking at the pictures hung on the wall. There were a lot of pictures, but there was one very different from the rest.

The picture was taken some time ago when Lea was still a child. She and her family looked so happy. But unlike the rest, the man was not the same man in the other pictures. Also unlike the rest, they were very happy in this picture if compared to the others.

"Hiruka-kun" Lea was poking her head out her door.

I turned to her and started walking towards her, but I stopped when I saw her walking towards me.

"It looks like you've been looking at my family picture." She said.

"Picture? " I was confused because there were a lot of pictures and she only mentioned one.

"Well, yes" She pointed to the old photo. "This is the only family picture here. The rest are just pictures of me and my mom with Miroko-sama."

"So, this Miroko-sama is your stepfather?" I guessed.

"That is right"

"And I'm guessing you don't like him very much."

"That is also correct."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Come on. Let's talk in the room."

We went back in the room. She sat on one side.

"So do I get a mat to put on the floor?" I asked.

"Of course not," She answered. "You sleep beside me."

"You sure about that?"

She pulled me by the wrist and got me on the bed. "Just relax, I won't bite."

I relaxed my stiff body, and it felt nice. I put my feet up on the bed and leaned on the wall.

"So, do you still want to know why I don't really like Miroko-sama?" She asked as she went into the same position as me.

I nodded my head.

"I might bore you, though."

"I'm sure I can stay awake." I said hiding my eagerness to just be with her all night.

"Well, when my father was gone, my mom was left weak. Miroko-sama easily won her over with his lies and money. Even though I was only 7, I knew he was no good for my mother, although nobody else saw it. When they got married, things started getting better for us—financially. But later on, things were even worse than they were when my mom was still alone, weeping."

"Why is that?"

"Well, my mother is just always alone—again. Miroko-sama is rarely home, and during the times that he is home and my mom happens to be out, he has a woman over. He also lies about everything my mother _loves_ about him, but she just can't see it. I just—wish my mother would leave him already."

"Why don't you tell your mother all the things you know, then?"

"I just don't want to see her disappointed again. My mother is a very happy person, but the last time I saw her sad was when my father died, and it was painful to watch. Since I was still a child when he left, I couldn't remember everything very clearly, but I have the hazy memories of my mother so wrecked. I just can't bear to see that again."

My chest softened and I couldn't help but to form a smile. She has people looking after her, so she also has people to look after. She's an angel. She would love to get rid of Miroko, but she knows it'll break her mother's heart.

"So are you planning to just keep everything like this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're not going to do anything about your stepfather?"

She moved closer to me. "I don't know what there is to do. Mom loves her too much to see all of the lies."

"But things will continue to worsen if you don't do anything, you know that."

"You're right" She said softly as she looked down. "Let's not talk about it, Hiruka-kun."

"Uh, sure"

"So, how did your father die?"

Her minded then drifted away. She was staring at the ceiling. "He died in a mission."

"I'm sure he was a great shinobi."

"Only the greatest." She said trying hard to smile.

"What was the mission?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think it was about a group of rebel ninjas."

I was surprised. My eyes widened and my eyebrows narrowed. I looked away.

"What is it?"

I kept silent, but then I shook my head. "A group of rebel ninjas? I think I know that mission."

"Really? Tell me about it!" She put her hands on my shoulders.

I looked down and removed her hands. "7 years ago, there was a group of villagers who were practicing the dark arts, but the Kuraikage banned this practice. The villagers fled and made up a very small town, so they can practice their dark arts without being bothered or threatened. The Kuraikage eventually found out and sent a group of ninjas to bring them back, either dead or alive."

"Why was it an A-class mission?"

"Well, why do you think the Kuraikage banned this practice? The dark arts are very powerful techniques. He was afraid that if the knowledge of the dark arts spread, shinobi may start using it for evil."

"Oh. Well, continue with your story."

I nodded. "The group of ninjas got to the small town. They talked to the family who lead the group. The family never intended to use the power for evil. They only wanted to study it. Though they were nice people, they refused to stop their practices. So, the group, your father's group, engaged in battle with them, but they were no match."

She bit her lip and leaned back. "Hiruka-kun, why do you know so much about this?"

I chuckled to myself. "I know somebody who was included."

"Who? Was he or she one of the rebels?"

"It's a he, and he might have been. I don't know his name. All I remember is his voice."

"Oh" She lied down and put her head on my chest. "Hiruka-kun, what happened to your family?"

"I've already told you." I smiled at the obviousness I was showing.

She lifted her head off my chest. "Really? When was that?"

"Before. But I didn't really tell you what happened to them, just why they died."

She put her head back on my chest. "Huh. I don't remember."

I knew that if I made it too obvious to her, she would never guess it. That is just a good thing, because I do not want her to find out. If she does, she might find out why her father died too.

I wanted to ask her something, but I looked at her face and she had already fallen asleep. She looked even more beautiful asleep. I couldn't help but to smile. I leaned further back and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaptah 2: I Can't Think of a Name for this Chapter, so Deal With It **

My eyes opened to the sight of Lea's head still resting on my chest. It was the best feeling in the world. As much as I would like to stay, I will have to get ready for the trip.

I gently put Lea's head on a pillow and went downstairs. I got my sandals and walked home.

I checked my back pocket and found my pass and my keys. I unlocked the door. I went to my room and bathed as fast as I can. I put on my clothes and packed some food and weapons into a bag. As I was about to leave, I remembered the things I have not yet finished studying. So, I went back to my room and got the scrolls. I left the house and hid the key in the plant right beside my house. I jumped from roof to roof going back to Lea's house.

As I was getting closer, I started to worry. What if Lea found out about what really happened to her father? I might lose the only person I have left in this world. I can't let her find out. But I also can't hide this from her forever. If I never tell her, she would still eventually find out. Nothing can ever be avoided.

I arrived back at Lea's house. I entered through her window and found her still fast asleep. I looked at her clock and it showed 9:00. That would explain why the sun is at its highest. I wanted to wake her, but I was not sure if Kitashi would already be awake. I could go check, but it would be weird since I never talk to her.

"Good morning, Hiruka-kun"

I turned to Lea.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "It looks like you've managed to go home and pack before I woke up."

I sat down beside her. "It is what it looks like."

"What time is it?"

"9"

"Ah. That would explain the sun." She stood up. "I'm going to take a bath and we can go."

I went out of her window. "Take all the time you need. I'll just be waiting outside." I dropped to the ground and leaned on the wall.

She leaned out the window. "You _do_ know that there is a door, right?"

I chuckled. "The window is faster."

She laughed and went back in.

I sat on the ground and leaned on the wall. I performed the hand seals for the blur technique. "Shadow Style; Blur" I whispered to myself.

People started walking by and I was unseen. I was a just a blurry picture in the shadows to them.

I took out a scroll from my bag and started studying. There were times when I had to move deeper into the shadow of the building to avoid being seen. I can not afford to be seen with this scroll, or any of the scrolls I have.

* * *

"Hiruka-kun?" A voice called from above.

I quickly kept my scroll and dispelled the jutsu. I stood up and looked up at Lea. "I'm over here." I called.

She looked my direction. "Get back up here."

I put my bag on and ran up the wall and into her window. I sat down on her bed.

"What are the things you packed?" She asked.

"Just food and weapons." I lied.

"That's it?"

I nodded.

"Oh. Then that means I'm done packing." She grabbed her bag. "Come on. Let's go eat."

We went downstairs and into her kitchen. I sat in front of the counter. "Can you cook?"

She bit her lip. "Whoops."

I laughed. "Let's just go eat outside."

"Alright"

We went outside and she left the keys with her neighbor. We started walking to Takeshi, a noodle shop.

"Wait"

I stopped walking. "What is it?"

"We should pick up Kitashi-san and invite her to eat with us."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Of course I do. She's my best friend."

"Then lead the way." I extended my arm in front of her.

She laughed and grabbed my hand. "Come on." We both started walking.

"Hey, Hiruka-kun" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be antisocial with her."

I laughed. "I'm not antisocial."

"Says you"

"Well, I _do_ talk to you, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't talk to anybody else."

"Well" I thought for a moment. She was right. I was kind of antisocial. I had nothing else to say to that. "Why are you still holding my hand?" I changed the subject.

She pursed her lips and looked away. "Because I want to" She tightened her grip.

I smiled to myself.

We arrived at Kitashi's house. Lea knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door. "Ah, Lea-san! Are you here to pick up Kitashi-chan?"

"Good morning, Minara-san. Is Kitashi-san there?"

"Yes, she is." She noticed that Lea was holding my hand. "Is this your boyfriend?"

Lea let go, embarrassed. "No"

I laughed. "I'm Setzuka Hiruka." I bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Hiruka-san." She then faced both of us. "Come on in."

Lea and I went in. We sat on the couch as Mrs. Maynoro called Kitashi. Lea was still too embarrassed to even face me.

"Don't avoid the topic." I said.

"Shut up. We will never talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"We're talking about it right now." I chuckled.

She obviously fought a smile.

"I just want to ask you something."

She faced me. "Fine. We talk about this now and we forget it forever."

"Deal"

"What do you want to ask me?"

I fought laughter and hardly kept a straight face. "So I'm _not_ your boyfriend?"

She quickly looked away. "No"

"Oh" I pouted my lips. "Bummer"

She faced me smiling. "Did you think you were?"

"Well, you _did_ hold my hand the whole time we were walking."

Her cheeks grew red. She looked away.

"Nothing to say, huh?"

She remained silent.

"Oh, now you're ignoring me. Isn't that great"

I saw her left cheek lift up. It looked as if she was smiling, but I can't really tell for sure.

"Hey, Lea-san!" A voice called.

I looked to the direction the voice came from. It was Kitashi. She had her bag with her already.

Lea stood up and hugged her. "Are you ready to go?"

"I've got my things, but I haven't eaten yet."

"Well, that's the reason we came to you."

"We?" She looked over Lea's shoulder.

I stood up and smiled at her.

She whispered something to Lea. They talked to each other softly. They both shared some laughs.

"Hi, Hiruka-kun." Kitashi greeted.

I nodded. "Hi, Kitashi-san."

"Are you ready to go?" Lea asked Kitahsi.

"Yeah, but you guys go ahead. I'll meet you outside."

"Alright." Lea grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her, so I followed.

We stopped in front of the house.

"What did you talk about?" I asked.

"You"

"What about me?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Come on! Tell me."

"I'll tell you if-" She thought for a moment. "-you kiss me."

"That's it?"

"If you think it's that simple, then do it right now."

"Okay then." I attempted to make a move, but I had no idea what to do. "Can you change the condition?"

"No"

I sighed. "Fine. I don't want to know, anyways."

She laughed. "Right"

"So, you guys ready to go?"

We turned around and Kitashi was there.

She put her arms around mine and Lea's shoulders and pulled us closer to each other. "I'm kinda jealous of you two."

I ducked and moved away from Kitashi. "Right. Can we go now? I'm hungry."

Lea sighed. "Don't you remember what we just talked about?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I stood beside Kitashi and put her arm around my shoulder. "Oh. Hahaha." I laughed sarcastically and turned to Lea. "Happy?"

They both laughed.

"Come on." Kitashi said. She pushed us gently and we started walking with her arms still around us.

"Must we really stay in this position?" I asked.

"Yes, so that I can hear you whispering to each other."

Lea laughed.

"So, how did you ask her?" Kitashi asked.

I ignored her, because I didn't think she was talking to me. I didn't know what she was talking about.

She shook me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you ask her?"

"Who?"

"Lea"

"Ask her what?"

She sighed. "Don't play dumb."

"Huh?"

"Kitashi-san, we're not together." Lea interrupted.

Ah. So that is what she meant.

"Aw." Kitashi turned to me. "Ask her right now."

"No"

"Kitashi-san, stop it." Lea ordered.

Kitashi sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been waiting forever for you two to get together."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, anyone would expect you two to be together. Hiruka-kun, Lea-san is your only friend. You two are really close. And besides, you look really good together."

Lea laughed.

I ignored her for a short while, just until we got to Takeshi.

We went in and sat at one of the cubicles. We all ordered noodles.

"Whoah"

I turned to Kitashi. "What is it?"

She pointed to something behind me.

I looked over my shoulder. It seemed that she was pointing to Naytishi. "What about her?" I asked.

"I think Naytishi-sensei is on a date." Kitashi answered.

"Why would you think that?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. She's just here for breakfast, I'm sure of it." I added.

"Then who is that handsome man coming to sit beside her?"

Lea and I looked back at Naytishi. There was a guy sitting with her now. They were talking really close to each other.

"Wow. I never knew Naytishi-sensei had a boyfriend." Kitashi said.

"How are you so sure that's her boyfriend?" I asked.

Lea and Kitashi squinted at me at the exact same time with the exact same face.

I chuckled. "Lucky guy, then"

"Why is that?" Lea asked.

"Well, I've always kind of liked Naytishi-sensei."

"You have a crush on Naytishi-sensei?"

"I'm not surprised, actually." Lea said. "Naytishi-sensei is really pretty."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kitashi agreed.

Our noodles arrived and we started eating. Kitashi told stories and sometimes talked about me and Lea.

* * *

"Hiruka-kun?"

I turned around to see whose voice called me. It was Naytishi.

"It's nice to see you actually with people." She said.

"But I'm always with—person."

"Then, it's nice to see you actually with somebody besides Lea-san."

I laughed.

"Hey, Naytishi-sensei! What's the name of your boyfriend?" Kitashi asked.

Naytishi was embarrassed. "Don't be too loud."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" A voice said from behind Naytishi. A tall, handsome man approached us.

Kitashi's and Naytishi's cheeks grew red. He seemed like the kind of guy who was smooth with the girls.

"Listen, it's a good thing I bumped into you kids."

"We're 14!" Lea protested.

"Sure. Anyways, I forgot to give you your exam passes." She gave each one of us a pass. "This is to verify that I have agreed to send you to the Chunin exams. The exams are on the 1st of July. You kids better get there on time."

Lea sighed. "14" She whispered to herself.

"So, I'll be leaving now. You kids better move now." She turned her back on us. "Oh, and good luck." She and her boyfriend walked away.

Lea put her head on the table. "14 is not considered as the age of a kid."

I laughed to myself. "He didn't even tell us his name."

Lea laughed and lifted her head off the table. "I've never seen him before. I wonder if he's from the village."

I turned to Kitashi and she was still staring at the man. I picked up my chopsticks and continued eating, and so did Lea.

"Kitashi-san, your food is getting cold." I pointed out.

She sighed. "I'm done eating." She said without looking away from Sensei's boyfriend.

I looked at her bowl and she really was done. "Wow. You sure can put it away."

Lea chuckled. "Sensei's right. We should get moving."

"How far is Konoha, anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know how far, but it would probably take us 2 days tops to get there."

I put my head on the table and groaned. "I hate traveling."

"Well, that's one thing we disagree on."

I sat up straight and finished my bowl. "Let's go, then."

Lea cleaned up her bowl and called a waitress.

We all paid for the food. We left, dragging Kitashi away from Naytishi's boyfriend.

We walked out the gate and stopped to take one final look at our village.

"Well, here it is; the last look at our beloved village." Lea said.

"I'm going to miss this place." Kitashi said.

I sighed. "We won't be gone long."

They both looked at me. "I guess you're right." The two said at the same time.

We started walking forward, away from the village. We talked about things. Jumped from one topic to another.

I groaned. "Man, I hate traveling." I complained.

"You already said that." Kitashi said.

"Well, I'm saying it again for emphasis. I HATE travelling."

"Stop complaining. It's not so bad. At least we're spending time as a team." Lea said.

Kitashi and I squinted at her.

"How could you be so perky when the sun is up?" Kitashi asked.

"Yeah. The sun sucks. It's so hot." I added.

She held the straps of her knapsack. "I'm always perky, just perkier when the sun is up. It's so bright."

"You weren't perky in the restaurant." I said.

"There's no sun in there."

"But you said you were always-"

"There's-no-sun-in-there." She interrupted.

I sighed.

Kitashi laughed.

"Why do you hate the sun, anyways? You have a lot of jutsus that involve shadow manipulation. You need the sun."

"No, I do not. I just need light."

"So, how do you practice those jutsus, anyways?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Maybe because there are lights in my house and pretty much everywhere in the village."

"But wouldn't you agree that it would be easier to train those jutsus under the sun?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You've already agreed. End of conversation."

I sighed.

"Hey Hiruka-kun, can't you summon a giant crow?" Kitashi asked.

"Yes, I can."

"Then why don't you do that?"

Damn. "It's a waste of chakra." I lied.

"You don't fool me. You always have chakra. Just summon that huge bird and we can ride it going to Konoha."

"It won't last the whole trip." I lied—again.

"Then we'll just ride it whenever we can."

I sighed. I didn't know Kitashi very well, but I knew that there is no winning when arguing with her. I had to admit that I even I wanted to ride Kurohane, but the power might get them suspicious.

"Hey! Hiruka!"

I shook my head. My mind must have drifted off.

"So, you're not going to summon your crow?" She asked. She must've taken my action the wrong way.

I thought about it. They already think that I am only very talented. I'm sure they wouldn't expect the style. "I will"

Kitashi laughed and patted my back several times. "That's my man! Now, go call him or something."

I nodded. I walked a great distance from them and told them not to follow. I bit my lip until it bled and wiped it off with my thumb. I performed the hand seals and slammed my right hand to the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Lea and Kitashi were coughing and swatting away the smoke.

"Well?"

The smoke cleared and they saw me standing on Kurohane.

"That's amazing, Hiruka-kun." Lea exclaimed.

The two of them jumped on Kurohane.

"Where did you learn to summon?" Lea asked.

"Eh, picked up a scroll somewhere." It was kind of true. "You girls better hold on, because we're about to take off."

Kitashi sat down.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Lea asked.

"Suit yourself." I knelt down and whispered to Kurohane that we take off.

Kurohane spread its wings and took off.

Lea was caught off balance and landed on me, but I was able to catch her.

"What'd I tell you?"

She smiled her apologetic smile. "Sorry"

I put her back on her feet and let go of her. "Kurohane is really fast, so I'm sure we'll get there tomorrow."

"You said it wasn't going to last the whole trip." Kitashi stated.

"Oh, um, I put a lot of chakra into the summoning, so it might." I lied.

She nodded. "Ah"

She's very easy to lie to. Though, I'm a little worried about Lea. She probably knows that I've been lying a lot.

Lea sat down. "I'm quite tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Sorry if I woke you." I apologized.

"You didn't. It was the brightness of the sun."

"Oh, then I should have closed that window."

She laughed. "Stop blaming yourself."

"Wait a minute!" Kitashi interrupted. "You slept together?"

I laughed and looked at Lea. I wasn't going to tell this story.

Lea turned to Kitashi, embarrassed. "Well, my parents were gone for the night and I just happened to be with Hiruka-kun. I really do not like being alone, so I asked him to spend the night with me."

Kitashi slowly formed a wide smile. She raised her eyebrows twice.

"Nothing happened!" Lea defended.

I laughed.

Kitashi isn't so bad after all. I wonder why I ever avoided her. —oh yeah, I just remembered..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaptah 3: Ohayo, Konohagakure**

My eyelids opened to a beautiful purple sky. Was it ordinary in these parts to have purple skies? I looked around at the sky to look for the sun, but there was none. So, this purple sky must be a sunrise. I've never seen a sunrise before. It's beautiful.

I sat up and saw that the two girls are still asleep. I'm surprised that none of them fell off while they were asleep. Kurohane must have been flying really smoothly.

I crawled over to Kurohane's head to see how it was doing. It wasn't crumbling into shadow yet, which is good.

My stomach rumbled and I remembered that I didn't eat anything last night. So, I reached out to grab my bag and took out a cup of instant ramen and a bottle of water.

I put the ramen down and gripped the bottle of water. I exerted chakra into the water to heat it. The water started to viciously swirl around like a whirlpool. The bottle started shaking and I could see the chakra in my hand.

I felt the heat on my hand and I quickly moved my grip to the top of the bottle. I opened up the cup of ramen and poured the water in. I kept the almost empty bottle and put the ramen aside to let it cook.

"Hiruka-kun?"

I turned around. "Ohayo, Lea-san"

"Ohayo" She said as she rubbed her eyes. "I smell ramen."

"Yeah, I'm making some."

"Oh"

"Do you want any?"

"No, thank you"

"Suit yourself."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About 20 minutes."

"You're not sleepy at all?"

"No"

"But you slept after all of us did"

"I'm used to sleeping late and I never really need much sleep"

"Well, I'm going back to sleep"

"Alright. We're almost there, so I'll just wake you."

"Sure"

Lea lied back down and faced the other way.

I got my bag and took out a scroll I haven't finished studying. It was about a jutsu to steal other's energy. It said that the user takes away the shadow of the victim, taking his chakra and energy from him. It was used for weakening the foe. It was called the Life Drain jutsu.

I still don't know why this style is forbidden. Even though it can do massive damage to others, it deals more damage to oneself. I doubt anybody would dare to use it.

Everyday of my life is filled with regret. Why did I ever start studying this? Why do I still study this? Yet, I feel like I want and need to. I can't let this die. I'll do it for Desimo and Iyana.

The noodles finished cooking. I got a pair of chopsticks and ate while I studied. It's a good thing these two girls are asleep—or are they really?

I quickly kept the scroll and looked behind me. It seemed that Lea was moving a lot, but subtly. I observed her for a little while then, saw that she really was asleep.

I took the Life Drain scroll back out and resumed studying. Maybe I should look for something to help me in the exams— when I finish this jutsu.

* * *

Noon slowly came and I knew that the girls would wake up soon. I kept my scroll and waited until one of them woke up.

I heard Lea yawn, so I acted as if I just woke up also.

"Hiruka-kun?"

I sighed and stretched my arms. "Ohayo, Lea-san"

"Did you go back to sleep?"

I nodded.

"Are we there yet?"

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I stared into the direction we were headed. "Almost"

"How long do you think it will take until we get there?"

"Well, we're about to enter the fire country, so I say we'll be in Konoha in an hour."

"Oh" She stood up and stood beside me. "Last night was really fun, won't you say?"

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I would"

"So, what was the scroll you were reading a while ago?"

My eyes widened. I can't answer that. If I either lie or tell the truth, she might still ask if she can take a look at it. "I can't tell you"

_Bad move, idiot. Now she's even more curious_

"Why not?"

I walked backwards and sat down. "Come here"

She sat beside me.

I put my arms around her. I'm sure this would make her forget the topic.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Let's just sit here and watch the sunrise."

"The sun has already risen."

"Er, the sky, I mean"

She laughed and leaned her head on me. "Sure"

Lea and I just talked and watched the sky. She asked questions, and I answered. She told me stories about her life. When things got personal and quite sad, I cheered her up. After a long while, Kitashi eventually woke up. It was quite better when it was just me and Lea, but at least we couldn't run out of topics.

"I think we're here" I said.

Kitashi stood up. "We're here! I can see the village gate!"

I laughed. "Well, it's about time."

Lea sighed. "Trip over" She pouted her lips.

"Don't feel down. We still have two days before the exams."

"But Hiruka-kun, you're going to spend those days training, I just know it."

_Huh. I guess she's right. I will have to train, and I can't train with them. All they train are just exercises for me. I need to perfect **that** technique._

"We could all train together!" Kitashi said.

"You two can." I said.

"Why can't you train with us?"

"I have my own training."

She squinted at me and turned her back on me. "We're here!"

I crawled over to Kurohane's head and whispered to him that it's time to land.

Kurohane nodded and headed straight for the ground. It was going really fast, but I was used to it. Right before hitting the ground, Kurohane spread its wings and landed on its feet smoothly on the ground. It had its chin up. Kurohane is a very proud crow.

I grabbed my bag. "We're here."

Kitashi jumped off. "That bird is crazy"

Kurohane squawked loudly.

Kitashi jumped in surprise.

I laughed and helped Lea get down.

Kitashi grabbed Lea's hand and ran to the gate.

"Thanks—oh, and sorry about Kitashi-san." I whispered to Kurohane. I patted its body right before it disappeared in the smoke.

_He deserves a long rest_

I caught up with the two girls. They were standing in front of the gate.

"Just 2 days before the Chunin exams." Kitashi said.

"We're all going to pass this." I said.

Lea spread her arms and put them around me and Kitashi. "Ohayo, Konohagakure!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaptah 4: Naruto**

We walked around Konoha. The atmosphere felt so warm and lively. It felt kind of nice.

"We should go check in at an inn now."

I nodded.

We looked around for the best inn we can get, and we found it. Kitashi insisted that Lea and I get our own room. Lea wanted that we all stay in one room. But we ended up getting two rooms; One for the girls and one for me.

I sat down on my bed and put down my bag. At least now I can study my scrolls at day and at night.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hiruka-kun, we're going out to walk around the village."

_It was Lea, obviously. I know her voice. And besides, Kitashi doesn't used the '-kun' suffix when addressing me anymore. I wonder why._

"Do I have to come?"

"Yes"

I groaned.

_Well, I could still study when we get back._

I went outside and locked my room.

"Great! Come on"

We went out of our inn and walked around the village. The people were really nice and friendly. There were a lot of foreign ninjas walking around the village too.

* * *

"Alright, what do we do next?"

I stood up. "I'm going to find a place where I can train."

Lea grabbed my by the wrist. "No"

"Lea-san, we've been going around the village all day."

"Why do you need to train, anyways?"

"Because we're the only group form our village. Our village is small and new. We have to prove to them that we're just as great as the major countries."

"He kinda has a point." Kitashi said while still munching on a stick of barbeque.

Lea sighed and let go. "Fine"

"I'll see you two back at the inn."

I left the small stall we ate at and went back to the inn. I went in my room, got my bag and left.

"Excuse me, sir, are you checking out?"

I turned around. The lady at the reception counter was smiling at me.

I shook my head.

"Oh. Then, will you like to leave your key with us to ease your burden?"

_People around here really __**are**__ friendly._

I wore my bag and tossed my key. "Thank you"

I went outside and walked around to look for a place to train. There were a lot of big empty spaces, but I wanted a space with grass, trees and water.

"Hey, you, whitey!"

I turned around to see who it was.

It was a blond kid in an orange jumpsuit. He was a konoha ninja. I could tell by his forehead protector.

"You're not from around here, so, um.." He faced his back on me. "Damn. I forgot what Sakura-chan said before." He whispered to himself.

"Do you want me to state my business?"

He quickly turned around and pointed his finger at me. "Yeah, that!"

I laughed. I pulled down the zipper of my turtle neck and revealed my forehead protector.

He looked down and thought for a moment then, looked back at me. "Is there any chance you're here for the Chunin exams?"

"Actually, I **am** here for the Chunin exams."

"Great, come with me!" The kid dashed off.

_Do I follow him? What does he want?_

I followed after him, since he told me to come with him.

He was fast.

_Where is this kid going? _

We arrived at a big space. It was kind of like a park. It had a river and a lot of trees. This is perfect for my training! But why did he take me here? If he's going to challenge me..

"Listen, since you're not from here that means you don't have any friends in Konoha. This is really embarrassing, but.." He turned away from me and put his head down. "Can you help me train for the Chunin exams?"

I laughed. "Why me?"

He faced back at me. "You look strong and older. You probably have a lot of experience."

_I was kinda hoping I could practice alone, but there is no need to now. I'm not in my village anymore, so nobody knows about the dark arts. If the story spread until here too, I doubt __**this**__ kid would know about it._

I smiled. "Sure"

His face lit up. "Yeah!" He jumped up and down. "Thanks, whitey! But you better not tell anybody."

I scratched the back of my head. "I don't know anybody, so you can relax."

"Great. Let's get started."

I thought him how to control his chakra better. I thought him a few techniques, but none of my signatures. There were times when I lectured him about things like Kekkei Genkai, genjutsu and taijutsu. We spent most of the time with the basic knowledge and lectures. But I was surprised how fast he learned when it came to fighting.

* * *

"Hey whitey, what about I help you with your training now?"

I thought. "Uh, sure"

"Great!"

He just stood there and smiled. How could he possibly help **me** train?

"I don't really know what to do." He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Well, all I really do is learn new jutsus."

"Oh, can you teach me while you're at it?" He got excited.

I laughed. "Alright, then."

I sat down and he sat in front of me. I got my bag and grabbed a few scrolls.

"These scrolls look really old."

"They are. Don't touch them."

"No problem. I can stay still."

_No he can't._

"Good kid"

I continued reading the scroll I haven't finished. The one that would be a great help in the Chunin exams.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Setzuka Hiruka" I answered without looking at him.

"Oh, sorry I kept calling you whitey, Hiruka-san."

"It's no problem."

"Why are you so white, anyways?"

I sighed and looked away from the scroll. "I'm from the village of shadow. We only get sun from morning to noon, so we're just usually under the cold moon."

"Oh, that's weird!"

I sighed. "Yes, it is." I got back to my reading.

He was about to say something, but noticed my concentration on my scroll.

...

"I can't read it!"

I slapped my forehead with my palm. "It's written from right to left, so you would have to use a mirror."

"Why?"

"To keep it secret!"

"Why does it need to be kept a secret?"

"Geez! It just does!"

He pouted his lips. "Well, that explanation doesn't help at all."

My eye started twitched.

"Hey, Hiruka-san, it's getting late." He stood up. "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

_He was right. It __**was**__ getting late and I would need light for this jutsu. Maybe I could just study back at the inn._

I stood up and packed my things.

"Follow me!" He pointed forward and dashed away.

I sighed. I picked up my bag and followed.

He stopped and stood in front of a small stall. "We're here"

I stood beside him and read the sign. "Ichiraku?"

"Yeah, they have great ramen here!"

"No way? I love ramen!"

"No way? So do I!"

He dashed in and I quickly followed. I sat beside him.

"Hey, old man, two bowls of ramen over here!"

"You got it, Naruto"

_He must be pretty well-known here._

"Hey, kid, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You better remember that name because one day, I'm going to the Hokage, and the best one ever!"

I laughed. "Gee, all I asked for was your name, but that's fine too."

Our bowls came and he ate viciously.

_It's clear now that he offered to help me train because he was tired. When he said it was getting late, he was just hungry. He's a really stubborn, but determined kid. He doesn't like showing weakness. I've only known him for a few hours, but I've read him like a book already._

He told me stories about himself and his team. In return, I told him about me and my team too.

He both had 2 bowls, but stayed and kept talking.

* * *

"You should really get going now. Your parent must be worried."

He looked down and whispered something.

"Excuse me?"

"I have no parents."

_I was shocked. He's just like me, then._

"Hmph"

He looked up. "What?"

I turned around and started walking. "Nor do I"

I got back to the inn and got my keys from the reception. I walked to my room, but stopped in front of Lea's. I put my ear on the door.

_They're asleep_

I got in my room and took off my shoes. It's time to train more..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaptah 5: Team 7**

"Hiruka-kun!"

I was half awake. I tried opening my eyes, but my vision was blurry. I closed them and tried to go back to sleep.

"Is he awake?"

"I don't think so, you go try."

*SLAP!*

I quickly sat up and awoke to the sight of two laughing girls.

"Hm, I guess only I can wake him."

I had my hand on my cheek. Kitahsi is strong.

"Come on, Hiruka-kun, we're going around the village again."

I sighed and lied back down. "I'm not going."

"But Hiruka-kun, I didn't even see you last night!"

I looked at Lea. She was doing the 'puppy dog eyes' and was pouting her lips.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is this supposed to convince me?"

She nodded while still keeping that look on her face.

I sighed and stood up. "Well, it worked."

I grabbed my bag and we all left.

Lea told me that she wasn't going to let me train. She wanted to spend the whole day just with just the 3 of us.

We started to walk around the village, just like yesterday.

"What did you do yesterday?"

"Oh, I met this kid."

Her smile dropped. "Um, was it a guy?"

I nodded.

Her face lit back up. "Good! But I thought you were going to train."

"I **did** train—in a way."

"In a way?"

As I was about to answer, something caught my attention—or at least someone. It was the blond kid from yesterday.

"Naruto-kun!" I called out.

He looked at me and waved. He gestured me to go over to him.

I grabbed Lea's and Kitashi's hands and brought them with me.

"Ohayo, Hiruka-kun."

"Hey, what are you up to?"

He held his chin up. "Well-" He thought for a moment and lowered his chin. "I don't really know."

I laughed. "Oh! These are my teammates." I pointed to the two girls. "Lea-san and Kitashi-san."

He built a smug face. "Ah, so your girlfriend really **is** pretty."

I quickly jumped forward and covered Naruto's mouth.

"You told him I was your girlfriend?"

"Of course not. I don't know where this guy got the idea." I faced back at Naruto and glared at him.

Naruto moved away. "Ah, gomen, gomen." He pointed to the two kids behind him. "These are **my** teammates, Sakura-chan and Sasuke."

I heard giggling from behind me. It was probably Kitashi.

"Hey, Sakura-san." I called.

"Hm?"

"You're a lucky girl." I winked at her and grinned at Naruto.

*DOUBLE BAM!*

Naruto and I were both rubbing our heads.

"Naruto-kun is **not** my boyfriend. I only have one guy in mind." She looked at the other kid, Sasuke.

Naruto looked disappointed, defeated.

I laughed. "My mistake"

"Hey" Lea stepped forward and put her arm around me. "What about all 6 of us go eat somewhere?"

Naruto and I shared a look and raised our fists in the air. "Yes!"

"That's a great idea. We should go get dumplings." Sakura suggested.

"Or-!"

"It's decided then"

At the exact same time, Naruto and I dropped our arms and groaned.

All 6 of us went to this dumpling place. Everyone had company. I was spending time with Naruto. The three girls were getting to know each other. And Sasuke—well—didn't have company.

We got the dumpling place. It was a small stall with a few benches in front of it.

"Hey lady, 6 sticks of dumplings, please!"

"Hai"

We got our dumplings and they were delicious! I'm actually starting to like this place.

"So, Chunin exams are tomorrow."

"Yep"

"Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm excited! I can't wait to beat everybody there, including you!"

I snickered.

He went closer to me. "We will never mention of yesterday." He whispered.

I nodded.

"So, Sakura-san, do you know where the Chunin exams will be held?"

"Yes, it's going to be at the Konoha academy in room 301."

"Ah"

All 6— er, 5 of continued to talk. We were all getting along well, except for that Sasuke kid. I'm sure he thinks too highly of himself because he's an Uchiha.

_Stupid Uchihas. Their eyes are just cheap imitations of my Kekkei Genkai._

I ended up paying for the dumplings, since Naruto paid last night. Naruto and his team left, and my team and I went back to our hotel.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lea"

I quickly kept my scrolls and tossed my bag aside. "Come in"

Lea came in sat beside me on the bed. "Kitashi-san fell asleep right away. Can you keep me company for a while?"

_Aw, man. _

"Sure"

She moved to the other side of the bed and leaned against the wall. "Thanks"

I crawled over and sat beside her. "So, how did you like those kids?"

"They were really nice, except for that black haired kid. He was a snob. But Naruto-san and Sakura-san were really easy to get along with."

"Yeah"

"You know what? Sakura-san like you"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Yes"

"But I thought she liked Sasuke."

"She does, but she likes you too"

"Ah"

"Um, did you really tell Naruto-san that I was your girlfriend?"

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "It kinds slipped."

She looked down. Her cheeks were burning red and she was giggling softly.

"Are you okay?"

She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Hey, Lea-san, I want to be completely honest with you. I really like you. But I have no idea what a girlfriend or boyfriend is supposed to be. I have no idea how to tell if a guy is-"

Lea put her finger on my lips. "You talk so much. But why is it that when we were in our village, you were as quiet as Sasuke-san?"

I sighed.

_I can't stand out in our village. If I get really close to anyone, there will be a chance that I get mentioned to their family and there will be a chance that they know of me. There will be a chance that adults who haven't forgotten the story tell their children and gossip spreads like a fire. There will be a chance that I get killed, or my practice be banned. I said I wanted to be completely honest with her, so I will—in my mind._

"The atmosphere here just feels so lively."

She laughed. "Then you should always be out early in our village."

I faked a laugh. "I should"

"Hey Hiruka-kun, I'll sleep here with you tonight." She rested her head on my chest.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. Kita-"

"That wasn't a question." She said in a cold voice.

I laughed. Her attempts at being demanding and scary were adorable. "Sure"


End file.
